warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vixenblaze
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Vixenblaze page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Administrator Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 14:40, April 20, 2012 Yo~ Hey Vixenblaze! Welcome. We're so glad you've joined this wiki. I thought I'd give you a lil' welcome. x) I saw you're beginning to create cats! That's awesome! I'm especially glad that you've gone ahead and created pages for them. Make sure to add their descriptions, personality sections, categories, and life sections, and most importantly, the correct cat template. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me any questions about how to do so! =D If you want to know how to set up page, etc., there would be a ton of users from Project Characters that would be willing to help you out (including me), and I encourage you to join! Also, if you want to create chararts for your cats, go ahead and join Project Charart! I hope you enjoy roleplaying and creating cats on this wiki, and we welcome you into the big family called "WCCRPW." x) - Silver... Proceeding to enter into party mode. Category: Signature 17:52, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Derp wuz heer... Derp wuz heer. x3 And this is a little reminder to draw something for my little contest, only four people (including you) entered so far, so you have a fair chance of wining (or losing >83). Derp out! Peace~ Derp wuz heer~ I mean Kitty~ 21:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Calmmmmmm downnnnnn i have a freakin buzy life Derp wuz heer~ I mean Kitty~ 01:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Heya! First of all, I'd like to welcome you to the wiki. I love seeing more and more new users join daily. It's fabulous, and I hope you enjoy your time here. Secondly, I couldn't help but notice Tennantpaw. being a fellow Doctor Who fan, I found her adorable. But, sadly, we're attempting to be more true to the original Warriors books- this means we'd like to keep names to animals, plants, or weather phenomena. Since Tennant is a rather sexy man's last name, we cannot use it. D: Any chance of you changing her name? If you tell me what it is, I can move the page for you without leaving a redirect behind, as nothing links to her yet that we can't trace and fix manually. Thanks! 01:06, April 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: dude right. So I have decided that Ed and Al occasionally visited Rush Valley a lot to see Satella and her newborn son; and of course, Winry, between episodes. So this is what I can see happening during one of those visits. 11:07, 11/12/2014 also go into ww or this chat so we can talk fma 11:09, 11/12/2014 It looks like shit, but whatever Enjoy. Shitty Cat Thing. Was it really worth all the [[Poisonshade|''pain?]] 23:52, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Dear god, someone should change my siggie. I mean look at that asdf Nightdapple's lineart Where did you get that? Did you do it yourself? The tail I mean?? bc??? Would you mind sending me the file for the lineart? The medium hairs we have are too floofy for many of my cats and it'd be nice to have that? thank u friend (my email is nervousbreakdance11@gmail.com ) 16:31, 01/31/2015 That'd be cool...do you want to join as a member or just loner? Cuz if member Clear Water will have to do a naming ceremony 17:47, February 26, 2015 (UTC) JUst post in the rp..Thnx 17:52, February 26, 2015 (UTC) eh It's fine... 18:03, February 26, 2015 (UTC) eh You should make vix a page... 18:28, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, what pretty much happened is Loyal got a mate and lives as a loner now, and Beautifulface died back at camp. And I'm always up for roleplay, I have a million cats. x3 16:09, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Is ti okay if she becomes Misty Water's app? 18:27, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'm on for a bit longer until I work on projects! Go ahead and post, Webshadow'll happily respond. ^.^ 23:11, March 10, 2015 (UTC) YO HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRUH!!!!!!! 13:04, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm late D: Happy b day! :3 10:30, March 24, 2015 (UTC) SORRY IM LATE VIXEN HOLY SHIT I'M LATE BUT HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYY BBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY VVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXX 'Crowy''' I'm a monster 00:15, March 25, 2015 (UTC)